Tranches de Vie
by Liizz
Summary: Castiel, Rosalya, Violette, Lysandre... tous ces noms vous sont familiers, n'est-ce pas? Mais qu'en est-il de nous? De nous, dont personne ne parle ou si peu? Personne ne sait, non, car personne ne nous connaît. Et pourtant, nous existons. Nous sommes bien là! Tout notre être crève de le faire savoir au monde entier. Nous sommes les personnages secondaires. Venez nous découvrir.
1. One Shot 1 : Dake

Debout devant la mer, je contemple le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Le soleil de six heures du matin n'est pas encore haut dans le ciel, qui est coloré de teintes entre le rose et l'orangé. Quelques nuages parsèment les airs, mais rien de bien menaçant. La journée s'annonce magnifique. Juste au-dessous de cieux se trouve l'océan, raison de ma présence ici aussi tôt. Ses reflets argentés donnent presque l'illusion qu'il est fait de métal liquide.

Il n'y a que nous, surfeurs, pour nous lever aux aurores dans le seul but de prendre les vagues. Mais quiconque s'y connait un peu sait que la mer est meilleure au petit matin. Et nos obligations de la vie quotidienne nous forcent à nous coucher plus tôt… ou dans mon cas, à sacrifier quelques heures de sommeil. Rien n'y personne ne nous y astreint ; nous voulons juste vivre notre passion de toutes nos forces. Dans mon cas, je devrai être au lycée à neuf heures, ce qui, en comptant le temps de trajet jusque chez moi, me laisse deux heures de laps.

Machinalement, j'effectue quelques gestes rituels : farter ma planche pour obtenir une meilleure glisse… laisser tomber mon t-shirt au sol… inspirer profondément… et m'élancer. A partir de ce moment-là, plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Je cours le plus vite possible, avide de sentir les mouvements de l'eau salée sur ma peau. Enfin, elle m'arrive à la taille. Je m'immerge complètement, remonte, et grimpe sans difficulté sur ma planche. Je m'y allonge à plat ventre, avant de pagayer vers l'horizon. Ce n'est qu'après avoir parcouru une centaine de mètres que je m'autorise à m'arrêter, pour ensuite fixer mon regard sur la grande étendue d'eau. J'attends. Rapidement, la mer commence à faire le gros dos, au loin. Je reprends mon élan, et fonce vers la vague en train de se former. Juste avant de l'atteindre, je me lève, et… mince, elle est plus grosse que ce que j'avais cru. Déconcentré par la surprise, je perds l'équilibre et tombe à l'eau dans un plat retentissant. Alors que je crève la surface pour respirer, une voix moqueuse me parvient :

_ **Alors, mec, on se laisse surprendre ?**

C'est Ben, mon meilleur pote. On se donne jamais rendez-vous sur la plage, mais on finit toujours par s'y retrouver. Le surf, c'est un des trucs qui nous lie.

_ **La ferme !** je lui crie.

Au final, on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre pour ne pas se gêner. Et aussi parce que, quelque part, on préfère se la jouer solo.

Je ne sais pas si je pourrai un jour me lasser de tout ça. Tant de sensations, qui viennent d'une action si simple ! Le bruit de la vague qui se rapproche, les éclaboussures d'eau iodée sur mon visage, la montée d'adrénaline qui vient immanquablement. Dans ces moments-là, je me sens plus vivant que jamais. C'est assez ironique, quand on pense à tous ceux qui trouvent la mort de cette manière. Mais c'est peut-être le fait de la frôler aussi souvent qui nous fait prendre conscience d'à quel point la vie nous est précieuse. Pourtant, ça ne nous empêche pas de revenir, et de la risquer une fois encore. Illogique, me direz-vous ? Oh, si peu…

J'ai constamment l'impression d'avoir une affaire personnelle à régler avec la mer, avec l'océan tout entier. Il est comme un fauve que je passe mon temps à dompter, mais qui ne sera jamais totalement apprivoisé. A chaque fois que j'y arrive, il est temps de partir, et quand je reviens tout est à recommencer.

C'est à contrecœur que je m'apprête à rentrer chez moi, quelques instants plus tard. Demain encore, il me faudra recommencer cet éternel combat contre la nature.

Je n'entre pas par la porte en arrivant devant la maison. La chambre de ma mère se trouve juste à côté de l'entrée, et il ne faudrait pas qu'elle me surprenne à revenir de la plage. Elle refuserait le fait que je surfe. C'est compréhensible : elle ne s'est jamais remise d'avoir perdu mon père juste avant ma naissance. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, il s'est attaqué à une vague trop grosse pour lui lors d'une compétition. Il est tombé à l'eau, et n'a jamais pu remonter à la surface. Après ça, mon oncle Boris n'est plus jamais remonté sur une planche. La disparition de son frère l'a calmé, lui aussi, et la pratique de ce sport est désormais taboue dans la famille.

D'une certaine manière, je me sens un peu désolé pour eux. Si je n'avais pas été un gamin aussi curieux, et s'ils n'avaient pas renoncé à s'en débarrasser, je n'aurais sans doute jamais trouvé cette vieille planche toute gondolée dans le garage. Je connaissais les circonstances dans lesquelles mon père était mort, et j'avais toujours eu envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Cet objet pouvait peut-être répondre à mes attentes. J'ai attendu que ma mère ait le dos tourné pour filer à la plage, mon trophée sous le bras, le cœur battant d'excitation et d'expectative. Je n'ai pas été déçu par l'expérience, et ce rythme de battement ne m'a plus quitté depuis. Parfois, je dis aux filles que le surf est un don inné chez moi. Ça leur plait, ça les fait rêver, mais c'est complètement faux. Personne ne surfe comme un champion dès le premier jour, et j'ai mis des mois avant de pouvoir glisser aisément sur une vague de quarante centimètres de haut. Aujourd'hui encore, je m'entraine tous les matins avant les cours.

Je range la planche à sa place, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter, et fais discrètement le tour de la maison pour rejoindre la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je pousse un petit soupir de soulagement en voyant que le short glissé dans l'interstice, la maintenant ouverte, n'a pas glissé comme la dernière fois. Je pénètre dans la pièce et me dirige vers la salle de bain attenante pour prendre une douche. Cette action a l'avantage de rincer ma peau de sel, d'en masquer l'odeur, et de donner l'impression que je viens de me réveiller. Parfait, donc.

Une fois propre, je me rhabille et vais rejoindre ma mère, attablée dans la cuisine.

_ **'morning, Mom**.

Elle me répond en grommelant, ce qui me fait sourire. Elle n'a jamais été du matin, et la voir dans cet état, maussade et renfrognée, m'amuse.

Je m'assieds en face d'elle, une grande tasse de café fumant à la main. Il s'agit en fait de mon deuxième petit déjeuner, mais surfer de si bon matin m'a creusé l'appétit.

Je prends finalement le chemin du lycée. En arrivant, je rejoins Ben, et à peine avons-nous commencé à parler de nos exploits matinaux qu'une petite voix aigüe parvient à nos oreilles.

_ **Daaaake ! Tu m'as manqué !**

J'entends mon pote marmonner "**et moi, je pue** ?", et je me force à ne pas rigoler. D'après son expression, la fille croit que mon sourire lui est destiné.

_ **Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué**, lui dis-je. Je me languissais de voir tes jolis yeux.

_ **Ooohh, flatteur, va!** glousse-t-elle. **Dis, je fais une petite soirée chez moi, mes parents ne seront pas là. Je peux compter sur toi, bien sûr ?**

_ **Evidemment ! Je ne manquerais un slow avec toi pour rien au monde !**

Elle me souffle un baiser, et s'éloigne en sautillant. Ben est vexé qu'elle n'ait pas fait attention à lui, mais il me dit qu'il compte bien se rattraper ce soir.

_ **C'est moi qui ai été invité, mec**, je lui rappelle.

_ **Bah, pas grave, je viens avec toi !**

_ **Laisse tomber, tu vas toutes me les piquer !**

_ **On fait 50-50 ?**

_ **Ça marche !**

On se tape dans la main en se marrant, parce qu'on sait tous les deux qu'on a pas besoin de se laisser quoi que ce soit. Les filles sont aussi raides dingues de lui que de moi.

Quand arrive le soir même aux alentours de vingt-deux heures trente, la soirée est déjà bien entamée. On a fait exprès, en même temps : plus il est tard, plus il y a d'ambiance. Immédiatement, on se sépare pour chercher les plus jolies filles. On fera nos comptes à la fin, pour voir qui en a eu le plus. Je repère une belle blonde au loin, et vais lui parler. On discute un peu, installés sur le canapé. Je me relève une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Elle fait de même, et alors que nous partons nous isoler, je parcours la salle du regard. À l'autre bout de la pièce, une certaine rousse n'a rien perdu de la scène. Nos yeux se captent, et elle hoche la tête, d'un air entendu. Je me retourne alors pour rejoindre la blonde, qui m'appelle.

Nous nous embrassons langoureusement dans la salle de bains depuis au moins dix minutes, et j'en ai déjà assez. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, bon sang ?!_ Je continue à donner le change pendant une ou deux minutes, et entends finalement la porte s'ouvrir brusquement. Quelqu'un s'écrie « **Oh ! Pardon !** » d'une manière qui sonne tellement faux que je me retenir pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Je tourne la tête en direction du gêneur, mais la personne en question a déjà disparu. Enfin bon, il était temps qu'elle arrive ! Je lance un « **a plus !** » à la blonde, visiblement vexée que je ne passe pas plus de temps en sa compagnie.

Je fais le chemin en sens inverse, et rattrape la rousse – car c'est bien elle qui nous a dérangés - dans le couloir.

_ **T'en as mis du temps, pour arriver !** lui dis-je.

_ **Si Monsieur n'avait pas eu la merveilleuse idée d'aller se cacher dans la pièce la plus éloignée, aussi !**

_** Eh, c'est elle qui m'a entrainé là-bas ! Moi, j'aurais choisi un endroit plus facile d'accès.**

Nous rejoignons le salon, et nous dirigeons vers le bar. Je saisis une bouteille et un verre.

_ **Et un verre de gin tonic pour la belle Ginger !**

_ **Dake, laisse tomber ton cinéma**, dit-elle en prenant le verre. **C'est juste moi**.

Elle boit une gorgée, puis dit :

_ **Franchement, je te comprends pas. Tu dragues toutes les filles sexy sans distinction, mais dès qu'il s'agit d'aller plus loin, tu deviens carrément plus sélectif.**

**_ C'est normal, elles ne tiennent pas la comparaison face à toi**, lui dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Elle rougit un peu, mais ignore ma dernière remarque.

_ **Et à chaque soirée aussi, c'est pareil. Tu choisis une nana à peloter tranquillement, tu me fais signe, et dix minutes plus tard, j'arrive, et je vous interromps. Si je dérange vraiment, tu restes, et sinon, tu en profites pour filer.**

_ **Oh, ça va, Gin. Tu me fais la morale, mais j'ai pas besoin de te prier pour marcher dans la combine à chaque fois**.

Là, elle ne me regarde même plus dans les yeux. Elle sait que j'ai raison, mais ne veut pas l'admettre.

_ **Quand est –ce que tu vas t'arrêter ?**

**_ Et toi, quand-est ce que tu vas revenir ?**

Je me rapproche, mais elle recule. Tant et si bien qu'elle se retrouve finalement dos au mur, piégée.

_ **Dake, on en a déjà discuté des centaines de fois.**

**_ En reparler encore une fois ne te coûtera rien, alors.**

**_ La réponse est la même qu'il y a deux jours. Je suis avec Tom, maintenant.**

**_ Ça ne durera pas.**

**_ Tout comme ça n'a pas duré entre nous.**

**_ Gin, je t'en prie. Je sais que j'ai merdé, mais si tu voulais bien…**

Mon attention est détournée par une fille qui passe à proximité, extrêmement serrée dans sa robe du soir. Matez-moi un peu ce petit c…

_ **Et voilà**, soupire Ginger. **C'est tout le temps pareil avec toi. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que tu veux qu'on revienne ensemble, mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de draguer d'autres filles.**

**_ Pas du t…**

**_ Ne nie pas, s'il te plait**.

Alors je me tais. Et au lieu de parler, je laisse mes yeux se perdre dans les siens. Son regard, que beaucoup d'autres hommes qualifieraient de banal, est pour moi incomparable. Il dégage une telle chaleur! Du désir, aussi. Et là, tout au fond... quelque chose d'autre? N'y tenant plus, je pose ma main sur sa joue. Malgré toutes les fois où je l'ai caressée, j'avais oublié à quel point elle était douce. Et soudain, je me rends compte à quel point nos visages sont proches l'un de l'autre. Si proches...

Mais elle se dégage avant que j'aie pu franchir la distance restante.

_ **Non**.

Et voilà. Le charme est brisé, aussi rapidement qu'il est apparu. Et je vois bien qu'elle fait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître affectée, tout en parlant à toute vitesse :

**_ Je t'apprécie beaucoup, bien plus que tu n'imagines. Mais je sais que si je cède à la tentation maintenant, tout va recommencer, et j'aurai encore plus de mal à m'en sortir. Alors, laisse-moi, s'il te plait.**

« _**S'il te plait**_». C'est presque une supplique. Je ne fais aucun mouvement pour la rattraper tandis qu'elle s'éloigne vers la sortie. Tout ce qu'elle vient de dire est vrai. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête, même si je sais que cette relation est malsaine pour elle ? Et pourquoi est-ce que, malgré toute l'attirance et toute l'affection qu'elle m'inspire, je ne peux pas me réserver à une seule personne ?

Je reprends vite mes esprits. Ça ne me va pas, de trop réfléchir. Faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête. Bon, où est la fille en robe moulante de tout à l'heure ?


	2. One Shot 2 : Kim

S'il y a un truc que ma mère m'a appris, c'est que dans la vie, faut être positif. Même si parfois, on a du mal à voir le bon côté des choses.

Là, par exemple, je fixe le tableau où la prof d'histoire a écrit les questions, et je me dis: "**Relax, Kim. Tant que tu réponds aux deux questions que tu connais, tu peux pas avoir zéro**".  
Bon, ok, j'avoue: ça le fait pas.  
Pas du tout, même. Parce que quand c'est la quatrième fois que ça arrive dans le même trimestre, il y a plus trop de différence entre avoir 2/20 ou 0/20. Mais franchement, j'aimerais bien qu'on se mette à ma place, parfois. Sérieux, qui aurait pu se douter que la prof nous ferait une interro surprise? Et faites gaffe à ce que vous allez répondre, parce que celui qui me dit "Nathaniel", j'le bute. Ce mec est hors-jeu, il habite sur une autre planète.  
Donc, à part lui, personne.  
Pourtant, ça change rien au fait que je sois la seule conne le nez en l'air, au lieu d'être penchée sur ma copie. Et puis merde, j'en ai marre. J'laisse tomber. Tout le monde s'en fout, de la démocratie athénienne, de toute façon. Je réponds vaguement aux deux questions que je connais, et je mets la tête dans mes bras en attendant la fin de l'heure.

Enfin libre ! On dira ce qu'on veut, les devoirs en dernière heure devraient être interdits. Je suis sur le point de partir, quand Iris m'appelle.

**_ Kim ! Ça te dirait de venir au parc avec nous ? Il commence à faire chaud, autant en profiter !**

**_ J'peux pas, **je lui réponds,** je taffe ce soir.**

**_ Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu as ton travail, aujourd'hui. Bon, n'en fais pas trop quand même, hein !**

**_ Ouais, t'inquiète. Mais merci d'avoir proposé.**

Et comme a l'air déçu, j'ajoute.

_ **Je viendrai la prochaine fois, promis.**

**_ Ça marche ! **dit-elle en retrouvant son sourire.

Elle me fait un signe de la main, et va rejoindre Violette. Elle est cool, Iris. Elle a pas inventé l'eau chaude, mais je l'aime bien.

J'arrive au boulot à dix-huit heures tapantes, pile à l'heure pour la relève. Je dépose mes affaires dans mon casier, mets ma blouse d'un vert criard, et y épingle le badge où « Kim – hôtesse de vente » est écrit. C'est dingue comme les gens aiment compliquer les choses. Tous ces mots, juste pour dire qu'on est caissière. Parce que bien sûr, tout le monde s'imagine que la pauvre fille assise derrière sa caisse enregistreuse est le PDG de la boite. Mais bon. Moi, je suis que caissière, justement. Alors je rends la monnaie, et je ferme ma gueule.

« Hôtesse de vente », il y a pas mieux, comme boulot. Vous êtes là, mais vous l'êtes pas vraiment. Ça dépend des gens que vous avez en face de vous. Il y a ceux qui vous disent « bonjour-au revoir », et ceux qui vous calculent même pas. Parfois, si vous avez de la chance, on vous dit « merci ». Et si on est le 29 février, vous aurez droit à un sourire. Et encore, c'est pas sûr.

Il y a ceux qui vous paient leur papier toilette avec un billet de cinquante balles, et qui vous font chier parce que vous devez leur rendre la monnaie, et que vous n'en avez plus pour les clients d'après. Il y a aussi ceux qui vous paient leurs courses de la semaine en billets de cinq et pièces de deux. Ceux-là aussi vous font chier, parce que vous êtes obligée de tout recompter, que vous vous y perdez, que vous recommencez, et que les gens derrière s'impatientent. Parfois, ils se mettent à gueuler. Vous aimeriez bien leur dire de la fermer, mais votre patron est juste à côté, et vous voulez pas avoir d'avertissement.

Dans le genre de ceux qui font attendre, il y a toujours la petite mamie radine qui veut utiliser ses points de fidélité pour acheter les croquettes de son clebs. Vous avez beau lui expliquer qu'elle a pas assez pour se payer un trombone, elle veut rien entendre. Alors, vous appelez votre supérieur, qui lui cire les pompes et vous traite de conne au passage – subtilement, bien sûr – et elle s'en sort presque à chaque fois avec un bon d'achat. Entre temps, la file d'attente a doublé, et il faut que vous alliez deux fois plus vite pour faire passer tout le monde avant la fermeture.

Au début, entre les bips incessants, le pianotement sur l'écran tactile qui marche jamais, la caisse qui s'ouvre pas, et les gens de mauvaise humeur, j'ai cru que j'allais pas m'en sortir. Je compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu arrêter, mais où j'ai changé d'avis en voyant ma mère rentrer du boulot tous les soirs. Le nombre de fois où je me suis dit que si elle bossait autant, je pouvais bien faire pareil. Du coup, j'ai continué. Ça va bientôt faire un an.

Il est pas loin de vingt-trois heures trente quand j'arrive finalement chez moi. J'ai à peine le temps de poser mes affaires, que Diego se jette sur moi.

_ **Kim ! Adel, il fait rien qu'à m'embêter !**

**_ N'importe quoi, arrête de mentir ! répond l'accusé. C'est toi qu'à commencé !**

**_ Nan ! C'est toi le ment…**

**_ Oh, on se calme, là !** j'interviens. **J'en ai rien à faire de vos histoires, je veux pas savoir qui a commencé quoi ! Ce que je vois, c'est qu'il est bientôt minuit, et que vous êtes pas couchés !**

**_ Mais je voulais t'attendre pour te dire « bonne nuit »**, pleurniche Diego

Celui-là… je peux jamais rester énervée longtemps, avec lui. Je le serre dans mes bras, et il va au lit en bâillant. Adel me suit dans la cuisine.

_ **Bon**, je dis en commençant à faire la vaisselle, **les devoirs sont faits ?**

_ **Ouais. On t'a laissé une part du repas, aussi. T'as qu'à te servir, c'est dans le frigo.**

**_ Ok. Et Paolo, tu l'as couché à quelle heure ?**

**_ J'sais plus, neuf heures, j'crois.**

**_ 'taiiin, j'arrête pas de te dire que c'est à huit heures qu'il faut qu'il soit au lit ! Tu m'écoutes jamais, ou quoi ?**

**_ Oh, ça va, j'ai oublié ! J'peux pas penser à tout, aussi !**

**_ Bon… ça va pour cette fois.**

On dit plus rien pendant un moment, et je finis par demander :

_ **Et Jonah ?**

**_ Quoi, Jonah ?**

**_ Il est où ?**

**_ J'sais pas. Je l'ai pas vu depuis que j'suis rentré.**

**_ Ok, merci. Tu devrais aller dormir.**

**_ Toi aussi.**

**_ Ouais, mais j'attends Mams.**

**_ Bonne nuit, alors.**

**_ C'est ça, bonne nuit.**

[size=13px]Je finis la vaisselle, range un peu le bordel qu'ils ont mis, et m'assieds sur le canapé défoncé. Je pense à Jonah. A 20 piges, il fout toujours rien de sa vie. Il bosse pas, il étudie pas. J'pourrais pas vivre comme ça, mais ça a pas l'air de la déranger. On sait jamais où il est, ni avec qui il traine. Il est jamais à la maison, et quand c'est le cas, il nous parle presque pas, il nous raconte rien. C'est comme s'il était pas vraiment là. Il est peut-être caissier aussi, en fait.

Ma mère arrive que vers minuit et demie. Ça tombe bien, je commençais à avoir la dalle. Tous les soirs, je l'attends pour dîner. C'est un peu comme une tradition. Et puis, on a pas vraiment d'autre moment pour se voir. Elle part hyper tôt tous les matins, et revient tard tous les soirs. Je connais personne qui trime autant qu'elle. Pourtant, c'est pas suffisant pour nous six. Mes frères bouffent comme des ogres, et ils grandissent tellement vite que leurs fringues leur durent pas six mois, s'ils les ont pas foutues en l'air avant. Au début, Mams voulait pas que je bosse. Elle préférait que je me consacre à mes études pour « sortir de ce trou à rats ». Mais elle a accepté l'idée quand elle a vu que j'avais pu acheter une nouvelle paire de baskets à Diego, et un autre blouson pour Paolo. Depuis, les choses vont un peu mieux.

Pendant le repas, on parle de tout et de rien. De son boulot, de ses amies, de nos patrons qui nous saoulent. J'évite le sujet de l'école, parce qu'elle a encore de l'espoir pour moi, et j'ai pas envie de lui faire de peine. Elle a déjà assez de mal comme ça. On finit de manger, et on part se coucher. Juste avant d'éteindre la lumière, je regarde dans mon agenda ce qu'i faire pour demain. Pas que je compte m'y mettre maintenant, hein. Je suis pas folle non plus. Juste par curiosité.

J'aurais pas dû.

_ **Il me manque ta copie, Kim**, fait remarquer la prof.

Je réponds pas tout de suite. J'en ai pas envie, et j'ai un peu honte, aussi. Je me sens coupable, parce que Mlle Moreau est plutôt cool. Elle se prend pas la tête, et elle est pas tout le temps sur notre dos, à nous fliquer.

_ **Kim ?**

**_ J'l'ai pas fait**, je dis sans la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle soupire.

_ **Tu resteras à la fin du cours. J'ai à te parler**.

Fin de cours qui arrive bien plus vite que j'aurais voulu. On aura tout vu : Kim Selim souhaite que le cours d'SVT dure plus longtemps ! Mais je contrôle pas le temps, et la prof me lance un regard en rangeant ses affaires. Je m'approche le plus lentement possible.

**_ J'ai fermé les yeux pour toutes les autres fois, Kim, mais ce n'est plus possible. Je ne vous demande presque jamais de devoirs, la moindre des choses est de les faire. J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse.**

_** J'bossais**.

Mais j'vois bien qu'elle me croit pas.

_ Tu** as du culot de me dire que tu travaillais, alors que…**

**_ J'bossais pas dans le sens que vous croyez,** je la coupe. **J'étais à mon boulot.**

_ **Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.**

**_ J'suis caissière à temps partiel.**

Voilà. J'lui ai tout balancé. Ça lui va, comme ça?

_ **Mais… tu es lycéenne…**

**_ On peut bosser officiellement à partir de 16 ans. Et je vais sur mes 17**.

Elle se rassied. Ça la choque tant que ça ?

_ **Kim… je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais… tes parents travaillent, non ?**

**_ Ma mère gagne pas assez pour mes quatre frères et moi.**

**_ Et ton père ?**

**_ Il s'est barré**.

Dans ses yeux passe alors quelque chose que je ne connais que trop bien, pour l'avoir vu tant de fois chez les autres. Et ça m'énerve. Mais vraiment. Tellement que je lui dis :

_ **Me regardez pas comme ça. Votre pitié, vous pouvez vous la garder**.

Et je sors. Je veux m'en aller, partir le plus loin possible d'ici. Loin des regards, de leur regard. Leurs yeux qui me jugent…

Je fais toujours de mon mieux pour être forte, comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Comme si je me foutais de tout ce que les autres peuvent penser. Et à force de faire semblant, c'est devenu une seconde nature. J'ai l'impression d'être comme une comédienne qui n'arriverait plus à se détacher de son rôle. Sauf qu'en réalité, elle n'est pas forte du tout, cette actrice. C'est que de la gueule, tout ça, mais elle ne peut plus s'en défaire.

Parce que quand elle a pris les hypocrisies et pitiés pour de la compassion, qu'elle a accepté de montrer ses faiblesses, on lui a tout renvoyé à la gueule. La pauvre petite, son père était parti, laissant une femme et cinq enfants sans ressources ! Et la mère, qu'allait-elle faire ? Oh, elle pouvait bien travailler, mais sans diplôme, on n'allait jamais bien loin. Enfin, c'était comme ça. Il y en avait vraiment qui n'avaient pas de chance !

La « pauvre petite » n'en pouvait plus d'entendre tout ça. Pour y mettre un terme, elle s'était renfermée. Pour ne plus avoir à subir toutes ces critiques, toutes ces saloperies qu'on disait sur elle et sa famille. Elle devait être forte, car les forts n'étaient jamais touchés par quoi que ce soit. Même si à l'intérieur, elle restait la même gamine qui avait envie de chialer quand on lui parlait de son père, qui l'avait abandonnée, elle devait toujours tout faire pour sauver les apparences.

C'était le seul moyen de s'en sortir.

Au lendemain, je me sens un peu mieux, mais pas totalement calmée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas fait remonter ces souvenirs, que j'aurais préféré garder enterrés. Mais on dirait que quelqu'un est pas d'accord avec ça.

_ **Kim**!

Oh merde, encore elle. Je suis partie pour une engueulade. Mlle Moreau s'arrête à mon niveau.

_ **Je suis désolée pour hier**, dit-elle.

Alors là... Je suis sciée. C'est la première fois qu'une prof me demande pardon. Je sais pas sûre de l'expression que j'affiche, mais puisque je réagis pas, elle continue.

_ **Je n'aurais pas dû parler de ta famille comme ça, j'ai conscience que c'est strictement privé.**

**_ C'est... c'est pas grave**, je parviens finalement à dire.

Aucune de nous deux ne dit plus rien.

_ **Bon**, je reprends, **faudrait peut-être que j'aille**...

_ **Attends! Je voudrais que nous discutions, toi et moi.**

**_ Euh, mais j'ai cours, là...**

**_ Je te ferai un mot**, insiste-t-elle. **Allez, viens**.

C'est limite si je me fais pas kidnapper. Enfin, pas grave. J'avais maths, de toute façon.

Mlle Moreau m'emmène dans sa classe, vide. Elle a pas cours, elle. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle s'asseye à son bureau, mais elle se tire une chaise et se met à une table en face de moi. Mais c'est quoi, cette prof qu'on m'a foutue, là?! Elle fait rien comme les autres! Je suis sensée faire quoi, maintenant? On tape la discute, on prend un verre? Je comprends rien.

_ **Bon**, commence-t-elle, **ça y est, il n'y a que nous. Alors, parlons franchement. Donc, tu bosses après les cours?**

_ **J'vous l'ai dit hier.**

**_ Je sais, je sais. Mais j'aime du mal à me faire à l'idée.**

"_Et une prof qui se comporte pas comme une prof, vous croyez que ça passe crème, pour moi?_", j'ai envie de lui répondre. Mais je me retiens.

_ **Enfin, je comprends que du coup, tu n'aies pas le temps de réviser tes cours, ni de faire les devoirs demandés. Mais, Kim... **

Elle marque une pause. Quoi, "mais, Kim..."? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore?

_ **Tu as pensé à ton avenir? **

Et allez, encore une autre qu'on m'avait jamais faite. Celle-là me prend tellement par surprise que je sais pas quoi répondre. Pourtant, il en faut pas mal pour me couper le sifflet. Finalement, je sors juste un minable:

_ **Nan**.

C'est vrai, quoi. J'ai des milliers de trucs à faire tous les jours, j'arrive même pas à prévoir ce que je vais bouffer pour le dîner. Alors, l'avenir... Comme son nom l'indique, c'est loin. Dans longtemps.

_ A** ta place, je commencerais à m'y préparer. Les profs principaux vont bientôt vous distribuer les fiches d'orientation. En plus, je crois que tu redoubles ta seconde, c'est ça?**

**_ Ouais.**

**_ Alors, tu as intérêt à carburer jusqu'à la fin de l'année si tu veux obtenir la filière de ton choix. Tu n'as plus le droit à l'erreur**.

Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit: cette prof se comporte totalement comme les autres. Elle me parle de cours, et de plein d'autres trucs chiants, alors que j'ai pas que ça à penser. Ma prime à la fin du mois, par exemple. Mais elle a pas l'air de remarquer que j'aime pas ce dont elle me parle. Où alors, elle s'en fout. Elle continue son speech pendant quelques secondes, avant de finir:

**_ Bon, je te libère. Desolé de t'avoir tenu la jambe avec tout ça.**

Le soir, je rêvasse allongée sur mon lit. Mes pensées dérivent vers mes frères. Paolo vient d'entrer en maternelle, il parle de mieux en mieux. Diego...ça fait à peine un an qu'il a appris à lire, il bouffe déja tous les bouquins qui lui passent sous le nez. Même Adel réussit à être le meilleur de sa classe, alors que c'est lui qui m'aide le plus, à la maison. Sa prof veut le faire entrer dans un collège privé, elle dit qu'il a le niveau.

Et moi, dans tout ça? J'ai 17 ans, je retape ma seconde, et je fous rien en cours. Dans quelques jours, faudra que je m'engage sur mon futur pour les deux ans à venir. Ensuite, je passerai le bac.

Et après?

J'ai essayé d'en parler à ma mère, mais elle a rien compris à toutes ces histoires de filières techniques ou générales. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est que j'aie un boulot honnête et qui me plaise. Mais quand je lui ai fait comprendre que c'était vraiment important, elle a dit que j'étais douée avec les enfants. Sérieusement, j'adore ma mère, mais... les gosses?! Ça braille, ça pleure, ça sait rien faire tout seul, et faut toujours les avoir à l'œil. Elle croit pas que j'ai assez donné, non?!

**_ Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez ranger vos affaires. À la semaine prochaine, et bon week-end!**

Ça doit faire deux semaines, maintenant, que j'ai eu cette discussion avec Mlle Moreau. Comme elle l'avait dit, on nous a donné les fiches d'orientation, et j'ai toujours pas rempli la mienne. J'suis en retard, pour changer.

C'est justement son cours qui vient de se finir. Cette fois, c'est moi qui décide de rester après la sonnerie, parce que j'ai pris ma décision. J'en ai les jambes qui tremblent, et les mains moites. _Reprends-toi, Kim. De quoi t'as l'air, là?_ Du coup, je me redresse, et avance vers la prof.

_ **Mademoiselle? J'peux vous parler trente secondes?**

**_ Je t'écoute.**

Je respire un bon coup.

_ **J'ai réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez dit la dernière fois. Sur mon avenir, tout ça.**

**_ C'est une bonne chose. Est-ce que tu y vois plus clair, maintenant?**

**_ Ouais, j'crois. Enfin, j'en ai parlé à ma mère, et elle m'a dit qu'elle me voyait bien travailler avec des enfants. J'veux dire, m'occuper d'eux, ce genre de trucs...**

**_ De la puériculture?**

**_ Ouais, c'est ça. C'est pas une bonne idée?**

**_ Non non, Kim, au contraire! C'est très bien! Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. Comme quoi, tu es une personne pleine de surprises!**

Ah, ben... c'est un compliment, ça je crois. Pour le coup, c'est moi qui suis surprise. Et contente, aussi. Je lui explique:

**_ En fait, moi non plus, j'y avais pas du tout pensé. Au début, je trouvais que c'était nul, mais en y repensant... J'ai trois petits frères, qui ont entre quatre et dix ans. Quand ils étaient gamins, c'était une vraie galère de les gérer tous à la fois. Et c'était encore pire quand il y avait leurs potes. Maintenant, ils ont l'air de pas trop mal grandir, alors je me dis que... voilà, quoi.**

Conclusion de merde, c'est moi.

_ **Je vois. Tu as l'air de t'être bien occupée d'eux. Je pense que c'est un bon choix que tu as fait. Tu as déjà rendu ta fiche?**

**_ Nan.**

**_ Il te reste un peu de temps. Je connais quelqu'un qui travaille dans le domaine de la puériculture, je vais l'appeler ce week-end pour lui demander des renseignements. Passe-moi ton numéro de portable, je te dirai ce qu'il en est.**

Je sors dans la rue, et m'arrête sur le trottoir. Cette conversation était carrément bizarre, mais je me sens mieux.

Finalement, c'est toujours ma mère qui a raison.

Dans la vie, faut être positif.


	3. One Shot 3 : Ambre

Une douce lumière filtre à travers mes rideaux en voile. Faiblement, j'ouvre les yeux sur ma chambre aux couleurs beige et or. Je jette un œil à l'horloge murale placée en face de mon lit, et lis : 6h27. Ça va bientôt commencer.

Exactement trois minutes plus tard, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre à la volée, et ma mère entre dans la pièce, fraîchement lavée et habillée. Fidèle à son habitude, elle énonce d'une voix claire : « Ambre, il est temps de te lever. Dépêche-toi, si tu ne veux pas prendre de retard. »

Sans un mot, j'obtempère. Telle un robot, je lève les bras, et elle me retire ma chemise de nuit. Je ne porte rien en dessous, mais il y a longtemps que j'ai renoncé à me cacher devant elle. Toujours aussi mécaniquement, je la laisse me passer ma robe de chambre en soie rose pâle. Comme je hais ce vêtement. Comme je hais la décoration de cette chambre. Tout cela, on ne m'a pas laissé le choisir.

Bien que je sois parfaitement éveillée, ma mère me pousse vers la salle d'eau, où elle a déjà fait couler un bain. Je la laisse une fois de plus me déshabiller, avant de me glisser dans l'eau. Sans attendre, elle m'asperge la tête, et entreprend de me laver les cheveux. Puis le corps. A la fin de ma toilette, je n'ai toujours pas dit un mot.

Je retrouve mon peignoir, et retourne dans ma chambre, pour me diriger cette fois vers la coiffeuse. Voici venue l'heure de l'apprêtement. Après quelques remarques des plus agréables (« Quelle mine épouvantable tu as ! » ou « Mon dieu ! Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ? ») de la part de ma génitrice, je sens le souffle chaud du sèche-cheveux sur ma nuque. Sous les coups de brosse ronde, mes mèches blondes, naturellement lisses, prennent des allures bouclées. Puis, on passe au maquillage. La phase que je déteste le plus. Celle où de multiples couches de font de teint se retrouvent appliquées sur mon visage, pour « dissimuler ces affreux cernes ». Celui où un grain de beauté est quotidiennement dessiné sous mon œil gauche, et où un mascara ultra-volumisateur encombre ma vue. Ma mère regarde mon reflet dans le miroir, et hoche la tête en signe de satisfaction.

Cela fait, là voici qui se dirige vers mon armoire, à présent. Le moment que je redoutais est arrivé. Il est temps de m'habiller et de choisir des vêtements pour toute la journée. Enfin, « choisir »... Peut-on vraiment dire que je choisis ? Je ne crois pas. En vérité, je ne fais que porter ce que l'on décide pour moi. Encore et toujours. Tous les matins se déroule ce petit manège. Ces gestes se répètent tous les matins depuis si longtemps que je ne saurais dire à quand ils remontent. Peut-être en a-t-il toujours été ainsi. Peut-être n'ai-je jamais grandi, au point de me retrouver ici aujourd'hui. J'ai toujours été la poupée de ma mère, son jouet. Elle non plus, n'a jamais grandi. Elle est restée une enfant, et ressent toujours ce besoin de jouer à habiller sa fille. Sauf que là, sa fille est n'est plus un objet inanimé, mais bien un être vivant. Ainsi, tous les matins, je redoute de voir ce qui va ressortir de cet amas de vêtements. Une robe rose ? Un ensemble moulant ? Dans tous les cas, je finirai déguisée.

Finalement, le résultat est moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais : un pantalon et un chemisier noir, une veste en velours bordeaux et des chaussures à talons. « Un peu strict, peut-être », me dis-je. Enfin bon, pour cette fois, ça ira. Je suis maintenant debout, au milieu de la pièce. J'ai revêtu les articles, et ma mère me toise d'un œil critique. Puis, elle se décrispe, et déclare : « Je le savais, cette couleur te va bien au teint. Tu peux descendre prendre ton petit déjeuner. »

Je sors de ma chambre et descends les escaliers, le moral plombé par son attitude envers moi. Ne se rendra jamais-t-elle compte que j'ai, moi aussi des opinions ? Que je suis un être à part entière, et qu'elle ne pourra pas toujours tout faire pour moi ? Oh, bien sûr, j'ai essayé de lui en parler. En vain! Je n'ai jamais obtenu d'autre réponse que « Cesse de déblatérer de telles sottises, Ambre. Et ne bouge pas, je n'arrive pas à appliquer ta crème de nuit. »

Arrivée en bas, je m'attable dans la cuisine, où mon repas a déjà été préparé : une tasse de thé bouillant, un demi-pamplemousse, et trois biscuits secs. Ni plus, ni moins, comme tous les matins. Je m'assieds à ma place habituelle et souffle sur ma boisson pour la faire refroidir. Après quelques minutes, je peux la boire à petites gorgées. Les gâteaux secs trempés dans le thé laissent de petites miettes à la surface. Je les fixe, perdue dans mes pensées, ne pensant à rien, lorsqu'un bruit familier attire mon attention. Mon père vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Grand, imposant, impressionnant. Comme tous les matins, il ne prend pas le temps de déjeuner. Seulement de me jauger de la tête aux pieds, et de me lancer continuellement cette phrase: « Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, Ambre ! ». Alors, je me souviens de qui je suis. Je suis Ambre De La Joux, fille d'Aline et de Thibaut De La Joux, et personne ne peut me surpasser. Rassérénée, je me redresse, relève la tête, et termine mon thé et mon pamplemousse. Je prends mon sac, mets mon manteau, et sors. Ma mère m'attend déjà dans la voiture, pour m'emmener au lycée. Je ne l'avais pas vue sortir.


	4. One Shot 4 : Ken

Ça commence par un bruit. Ou un son, plutôt. Oui, quelque chose de plus long, de plus continu qu'un simple bruit. C'est silencieux et calme, mais on l'entend quand même. Comme… comma la pluie.

La pluie ?

D'un geste, j'écarte les couvertures et sors de mon lit pour aller lorgner par la fenêtre. Je ne m'étais pas trompé une infinité de gouttelettes viennent s'écraser contre la vitre, avant d'entreprendre leur longue descente. Elles se croisent, se mêlent les unes aux autres, se séparent… c'est toute une histoire.

Les jours de temps gris me donnent toujours l'impression que le ciel pleure, et que quelqu'un doit aller le consoler pour que le soleil revienne. Parfois, je me dis que j'aimerais bien être cette personne.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. [c=#38a5c8]

Oh, Kentin, mon chéri tu es déjà réveillé.

Oui, Maman.

Viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner, il te faut des forces pour ce matin.

J'arrive.[/c]

Et elle referme la porte. Je prends mes lunettes posées sur ma table de nuit et désactive le réveil, qui devrait sonner d'une minute à l'autre. Dans un sens, je suis reconnaissant à la pluie de m'avoir sorti de mon sommeil ça m'aura évité d'avoir cette horrible alarme dans les oreilles. C'est mon père qui m'a acheté cet appareil, en disant qu'un homme ne commençait pas ses journées en se faisant réveiller par sa mère. Un jour, il l'a même réglé à mon insu, pour le faire sonner à cinq heures du matin. J'avais à peine éteint le son tonitruant que Papa déboulait dans ma chambre, une haltère de dix kilos dans chaque main, et me forçait à faire des pompes. J'ai cru mourir.

Je finis tout de même par rejoindre ma mère dans la cuisine. Je frissonne un peu dans mon pyjama. Elle le remarque tout de suite, et m'apporte au pas de course la couverture en laine bleue, ma préférée. A table m'attendent chocolat fumant et croissants. Je m'assieds, en prends un et mords dedans, appréciant sa texture fondante. [c=#38a5c8]

Dis donc, tu as dû te lever tôt pour aller les chercher ! [/c]lui dis-je en souriant. [c=#38a5c8]

C'est normal, mon chou, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. [/c]

Elle embrasse le haut de ma tête. [c=#38a5c8]

On ne fait pas tous les jours sa rentrée au lycée !

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous sommes à l'arrêt, dans la voiture. Par la fenêtre, j'observe des dizaines d'adolescents de mon âge qui stationnent devant l'établissement scolaire. Ils se saluent, discutent, plaisantent… Rien d'anormal, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être impressionné. Ils ont tous l'air si assurés ! Comme si rien ne pouvait les effrayer. Tout l'inverse de moi, qui suis terriblement nerveux. Cette nervosité qui n'était pas là il y a cinq minutes, qui vient de monter en flèche. Oh, bien sûr, j'avais déjà pensé à ce que représentait cette rentrée des classes. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tout était flou, vague. Maintenant, je me rends compte que c'est bien réel. C'est même imminent, ça va me tomber dessus comme un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

Maman remarque que j'hésite à sortir de la voiture. [c=#38a5c8]

Tu sais, mon canard, tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller.[/c]

Pardon ? [c=#38a5c8]

Si tu veux, on rentre à la maison. Je leur dis que tu es malade, je prends un jour de congé, et on

regarde un bon film tous les deux ![/c]

Elle me sourit gentiment, et je vois bien qu'elle ne plaisante pas. D'un côté, sa proposition me choque tout le monde sait que l'école, c'est important ! Alors comment peut-on ne serait-ce que penser rater le premier jour ? Mais en même temps, une partie de moi a très envie d'accepter, de retourner dans ma chambre pour lire des BD, enroulé dans ma couette.

Cependant, la voix de mon père vient inexplicablement résonner dans mes oreilles : « [c=#38a5c8]Un homme ne fuit jamais face à ses responsabilités ! [/c]»

Une foule d'élèves est agglutinée devant ce que je devine être le tableau d'affichage. Je tente, tant bien que mal, de me frayer un chemin entre les gens, assailli par les hurlements de joie et les cris de protestation auxquels donne lieu la vue des listes de classe. Un espèce de gros balourd devant moi tape dans la main de son ami, et me donne un coup de coude au visage. Je gémis de douleur, mais à peine ai-je le temps de m'en remettre qu'il recule et m'écrase les deux pieds au passage. Un cri s'échappe de ma gorge, mais il ressemble plutôt à un couinement. Pourrais-je à nouveau marcher un jour ? Mes orteils semblent penser que non.

Enfin, le Saint Graal entre dans mon champs de vision. Je cherche mon nom sur les listes. « Kentin Loisel ». [c=#38a5c8]

C'est moi ! [/c]je m'exclame en le pointant du doigt.

Ma réaction provoque l'hilarité des personnes autour. Certains se mettent à sauter, et font semblant de désigner aussi les listes. J'ai peur de comprendre sont-ils en train de m'imiter ? Ai-je sautillé sur place sans m'en rendre compte ? Rouge de honte, je m'enfuis en direction des escaliers.

J'arrive devant la salle attribuée à ma classe, et me mêle aux élèves déjà sur place. Le professeur est là aussi. Il nous fait entrer lorsqu'il estime que nous sommes assez nombreux, mais alors que je m'apprête à passer la porte…[c=#38a5c8]

Un instant, jeune homme.[/c]

Je m'arrête net. Son bras, tendu devant moi, m'empêche d'avancer. [c=#38a5c8]

Vous avez dû vous tromper de classe[/c], continue-t-il.

Etonné, je regarde le numéro inscrit sur la porte : 114. Non, c'est bien là. [c=#38a5c8]

La rentrée des 3e était à neuf heures, vous savez.[/c]

Nouveaux rires moqueurs. [c=#38a5c8]

Je… je suis en 2nde[/c], murmure-je[c=#38a5c8]

Je vous demande pardon ?

Je suis en 2nde ! [/c]je répète, plus fort. [c=#38a5c8]

Vraiment ? Et quel est votre nom, je vous prie ?

Kentin Loisel.[/c]

Il parcourt sa liste des yeux.[/c]

Effectivement. Vous avez un an d'avance ?

Ou-oui.

Je vois. Eh bien, entrez donc, ne restez pas planté là ![/c]

J'obtempère. A l'intérieur, tous les élèves sont plongés dans une discussion avec leur voisin. Seule une fille reste silencieuse. Elle tape un message sur son portable. La place à côté de la sienne est vide. [c=#38a5c8]

J-je peux m'asseoir ? [/c]je lui demande timidement.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi et hausse les épaules d'un air nonchalant. Je prends ça pour un « oui ».

Le professeur réclame le silence, se présente, et fait l'appel. J'apprends que ma voisine s'appelle Lynn Darcy.

Les jours passent, et je me familiarise peu à peu avec mon nouvel environnement. Lynn me présente à son amie Laetitia, qui est dans une autre classe, et que tout le monde appelle Laeti. Elles se connaissent depuis le collège, et sont assez proches. Dès qu'elle apprend mon prénom, Laeti décide de m'appeler « Ken ». Je n'aime pas trop ça, mais je suppose que c'est une marque d'affection. Elle porte tout le temps des shorts très courts, aussi. Un jour, je lui demande si elle n'a pas trop froid, comme ça. Elle éclate de rire, et me dit qu'elle connait plein de moyens de se réchauffer. Je ne comprends pas trop en quoi c'est drôle, mais bon, du moment qu'elle ne tombe pas malade…

Comme toujours depuis le CP, les deux heures de sport hebdomadaire sont pour moi le pire des cours. Et encore, quand il y a gym ou tennis de table, ça peut passer. Mais le volleyball… Pitié ! Les seules fois où je réussis à la renvoyer – quand elle ne me tombe pas sur la figure – la balle ne dépasse jamais le haut du filet. Du coup, tout le monde fait exprès de jouer sur moi.

Au final, je suis bleu de coups et fourbu de courbatures. Cette fois a été la pire de toutes, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi épuisé. Chaque pas, chaque mouvement me fait geindre. Vivement que j'arrive à la maison, où un grand verre de lait et des petits Prince m'attendent.

Mais en sortant du lycée, une voix attire mon attention. [c=#38a5c8]

Je vous ai dit de me laisser tranquille !

Allez, Miss, fais pas ta difficile ! Viens, on va discuter.

Non, allez-vous-en ![/c]

C'est Lynn ! Le gros plein de soupe qui m'avait bousculé sans s'excuser le jour de la rentrée ne veut pas la laisser partir, et il est accompagné.

Je regarde le groupe qu'ils forment, tous les trois, et les histoires que me racontait ma mère quand j'étais petit me reviennent soudainement en mémoire. Dedans, il y avait des princes qui sauvaient leur dulcinée des griffes des affreux brigands. Alors, sans plus réfléchir, je m'élance vers le groupe en criant « [c=#38a5c8]Lyyyyyyyynn ![/c] », et viens me poster juste devant elle. [c=#38a5c8]

Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ken ?!

Je viens te sauver ![/c]

Les deux caïds me regardent un instant, puis explosent de rire. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si amusant, mais leur réaction me vexe. Pour leur montrer que je suis très sérieux, je dis : [c=#38a5c8]

Oser vous en prendre à Lynn de la sorte ! Vous êtes rien que des… des gros nuls ![/c]

Là, ils ne rient plus. L'insulte a beau être puérile, elle ne leur a pas plu. Lentement, le meneur m'empoigne par le col et me soulève de terre. Il me demande de répéter ce que j'ai dit, mais la peur me tétanise. Elle m'enserre comme un étau, si bien que je suis incapable de bouger ou de parler. _Ma…maman ! Au secours !_ De rage, le type se met à me secouer, de plus en plus fort, et finit par me jeter au sol.

Ça commence par un bruit. Une voix. Non, deux. Une conversation. La première voix a l'air triste, tandis que la deuxième est plus ferme. Puis, je ressens un vif élancement à l'arrière du crâne. Il s'intensifie à mesure que j'en prends conscience. La douleur me fait gémir. [c=#38a5c8]

Il est réveillé ! [/c]s'exclame la personne à mes côtés. [c=#38a5c8]Kentin, tu m'entends ? Maman

est là, mon ange, c'est fini. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien.[/c]

Alors, j'ouvre les yeux et vois ma mère penchée au-dessus de moi, l'air soulagé. Je suis allongé dans un grand lit blanc, dans une chambre toute blanche aussi. L'hôpital ? [c=#38a5c8]

Marion, arrêt de le couver comme ça. Ce n'est plus un enfant, mais un homme. Il peut se

débrouiller tout seul.[/c]

La deuxième voix était celle de mon père. [c=#38a5c8]

Non, Kentin est mon bébé, [/c]rétorque Maman. [c=#38a5c8]Il a besoin de moi. Tu vois bien ce qui

lui arrive quand je ne suis pas là ![/c]

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se disputent à ce sujet, et ce ne sera pas la dernière non plus. Je les interromps donc faiblement : [c=#38a5c8]

Qu-qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?[/c]

On m'explique que j'ai été assommé quand l'autre balourd m'a balancé par terre, et que les deux acolytes se sont enfuis quand ils ont vu que je ne me réveillais pas. C'est Lynn qui a appelé une ambulance et les professeurs, qui se sont chargés de prévenir mes parents. Il paraît même qu'elle était encore là il y a quelques minutes et qu'elle a présenté ses excuses pour m'avoir mis dans cette situation, mais elle a dû rentrer chez elle. Dommage, j'aurais aimé la voir. Je lui aurais dit que ce n'était pas sa faute, et que du moment qu'elle allait bien, c'était le plus important.

Maman continue à se lamenter sur mon sort, quand Papa s'énerve pour de bon : [c=#38a5c8]

Marion, ça suffit, à la fin !

Mais, Pierre…

Non, pas de « mais » ! Il a bien fait de s'interposer. C'est un homme que diable, et un homme doit

savoir se battre ! à son âge, j'en avais déjà mis des dizaines à terre ! Les combats, ça forme la jeunesse et le caractère. Et si en plus il l'a fait pour protéger quelqu'un de cher à ses yeux, nous ne pouvons que l'approuver ! [/c]

Maman ne sait pas quoi répondre, mais elle n'en a pas moins les larmes aux yeux. Papa en profite pour continuer : [c=#38a5c8]

Allez, toute cette mascarade d'hôpital a assez duré. Kentin, tu n'as rien du tout. On rentre.[/c]

Le lendemain commence comme une journée normale, si ce n'est que ma mère est encore plus prévenante à mon égard que d'habitude. D'ordinaire, toutes ces attentions me fait plaisir, mais aujourd'hui, elles me pèsent.

Lynn n'est pas à notre place quotidienne, quand j'entre en cours. Ni le lendemain, d'ailleurs, et les autres jours non plus. Au bout d'une semaine à me ronger les sangs, je finis par interroger Laeti. [c=#38a5c8]

Oh, tu n'étais pas au courant, Kentinou ? me demande-t-elle d'un air surpris. Lynn ne viendra plus.

D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait embêter par ce garçon. Au début, elle pensait pouvoir gérer ça toute seule, mais quand elle a vu que quelqu'un avait été blessé… Elle a demandé à ses parents de la transférer, et ils ont accepté. Ils ont même décidé de la mettre dans le privé ! Enfin, elle n'ira plus en cours jusqu'à ce que sa nouvelle inscription soit finalisée. Désolée, Ken-Ken ![/c]

J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan. Comment ça, « elle ne viendra plus » ? Je ne la verrai plus ? Plus du tout ? Jamais ? C'est impossible ! Lynn est la princesse, et moi le prince ! Ça aurait dû bien se terminer ! Elle aurait réalisé ses sentiments pour moi, et on serait restés ensemble pour toujours !

Dire que je suis anéanti serait un faible mot pour décrire mon état d'esprit. Pendant tout le reste de la journée, je continue de ressasser la nouvelle. Elle ne m'a même pas dit au revoir, rien ! Comment l'aurais-je appris, si je n'avais pas demandé à Laeti ? Peut-être que personne ne m'aurait jamais rien dit, et que je serais resté dans l'ignorance toute ma vie. Ils auraient tous ri de moi, une fois de plus.

A la maison, mon air abattu inquiète Maman. Elle me demande ce que j'ai, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre. Je ne dis presque rien de tout le diner, et vais me coucher sans prendre de dessert. Je referme la porte de ma chambre et me laisse glisser par terre. Lynn… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Etrangement, cette pensée a l'effet d'une illumination. Ce que je vais faire ? Mais bien sûr ! Premièrement, je ne vais pas rester là, à me morfondre. Ensuite, je ne sais pas comment, ni combien de temps ça prendra, mais je vais la retrouver. Lynn m'attend. Parce qu'elle et moi, on est faits pour être ensemble.


	5. One Shot 5 : Nathaniel

19h30. En ce soir de décembre, la nuit tombe sur le lycée. Comme d'habitude, je suis le seul à rester aussi tard. C'est normal, après tout, il me restait beaucoup de documents à trier; autorisations de sortie pour les secondes, dossiers d'inscription au bac pour les terminales, bulletins à remplir par les professeurs. La directrice se décharge sur moi des tâches ennuyeuses, mais cela m'importe peu, au contraire. Je peux ainsi repousser le moment ou je devrai rentrer chez moi. Tous les prétextes sont bons pour repousser cet instant.

Finalement, la porte de la salle des délégués s'ouvre sur la proviseure.

_ Nathaniel, il se fait tard. je vais fermer le lycée, vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

_ Oui, madame, vous avez raison. Je vais m'en aller.

Elle acquiesce, et referme la porte, me laissant seul à nouveau. Je range mes affaires le plus lentement possible, et prends soin de remettre à leur place tous les objets que j'ai utilisés. "Mon côté maniaque doit venir de là", me dis-je. Quelle ironie. Et dire que je ne faisais attention à tout ranger que pour prendre le plus de temps possible. Voilà que j'y mets du coeur, à présent!

Je quitte finalement la salle des délégués, et ferme la porte à double tour. Encore un réflexe inutile: ce n'est pas comme si des document de la plus haute importance étaient conservés ici. Avant de quitter l'établissement, je fais un détour pour aller rendre les clés à la concierge. Elle n'attendait que mon départ pour pouvoir quitter son poste. Jamais elle ne me fait aucun commentaire, mais je sais bien qu'elle préfèrerait que je m'en aille plus tôt. Pourtant, je continue égoïstement de lui faire faire des heures supplémentaires.

Quelques pas de plus, et me voilà dehors. Le soleil s'est déjà couché, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en faire autant. Pas tout de suite. Encore un peu, s'il vous plait, rien que quelques minutes. Le froid est particulièrement mordant, ce soir. Noël approche, mais je n'y vois rien de joyeux. Ma famille, athée, considère les fêtes comme frivoles et inutiles. "Une pure perte de temps", comme dirait mon père. Chez les De La Joux, on ne croit qu'au pouvoir de l'effort et de la supériorité. On se demande quel intérêt toute la populace peut bien trouver à un gros homme vêtu de rouge qui offrirait des cadeaux aux enfants, ou à manger une dinde aux marrons chauds. Oui, pourquoi manger une dinde, et non pas du filet de boeuf, comme tous les autres jours? Ridicule. Chez les De La Joux, on ne fait pas comme les autres, parce que se sont les autres qui devraient faire comme nous.

Mes pas me guident, sans que j'y pense vraiment, vers mon second refuge, celui qui m'accueille lorsque le lycée ferme. En fait, on ne peut pas vraiment appeler appeler cela un "refuge", puisqu'il n'est pas à toit fermé. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à le connaitre, ce qui me donne un sentiment de sécurité. Comme si, à cet endroit précis, tout était hors du temps. En vérité, quiconque connaîtrait mes pensés rirait de moi, car mon refuse n'est, à vrai dire, qu'un vieux terrain vague. Il y a du vent, de la boue, et je préfère ne pas regarder où je mets les pieds. Je me dirige vers un coin particulier du terrain et, au fur et à mesure que je m'approche, de petits miaulements se font entendre. Depuis le temps que je viens les voir, les chatons ont eu le temps de s'habituer à moi. Je les ai découverts par hasard, un jour où je m'étais plus ou moins enfui de la maison. Depuis, je viens les nourrir tous les soirs. Je n'ai jamais vu leur mère, ce qui est plutôt curieux, car les chats ne sont pas du genre à abandonner leurs petits. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils constituent une forme de réconfort, pour moi. Ils ont besoin de moi, car je les aide à survivre, et, réciproquement, ils m'apportent de la chaleur. Pourtant, ils seront bientôt assez grands pour chasser tout seuls, et ils finiront par partir. Tandis que moi, je n'ai pas d'issue.

Ma visite rendue, il est déjà 20h30. Je n'ai plus rien à faire, à part prendre le bus qui me conduira chez moi. Un peu démoralisé, je me rends à la station. Assis dans le véhicule, je m'imagine des chiffres sur un chronomètre, décomptant le temps qui me reste avant d'arriver à destination. C'est une véritable torture que je m'inflige, mais je n'arrive à penser à rien d'autre.

Et me voilà finalement, devant cette immense porte en bois peint et ornementée et vernie. Le comble du kitsch. J'insère ma clé dans la serrure, et ouvre, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Faites qu'on ne me remarque pas, s'il vous plait, que je puisse passer une soirée tranquille. Peine perdue, bien sûr. A l'instant même où je pose un pied sur le parquet fraîchement ciré, mon père, assis devant la télévision, m'adresse sa sempitrenelle question.

_ Où étais-tu? aboie-il. Il n'a même pas daigné tourner la tête dans ma direction.

_ Au lycée. J'aidais Madame la Directrice à préparer le prochain trimestre.

_ Espèce d'idiot! Tu n'as donc rien tiré de tout ce que je t'ai enseigné? Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds? Cette sale bonne femme profite de toi! Je commence vraiment à me dire que tu n'es qu'un bon à rien. Je perds mon temps avec toi.

Je ne réponds rien. De toute manière, quoi que je dise, jamais je n'aurai raison à ses yeux. De ma bouche ne peuvent sortir que des bêtises. Mais il s'acharne:

_ Quand comprendras-tu que tu dois faire partie de meneurs, et non pas des menés? Les menés ne sont rien d'autre que des perdants. Et les De La Joux ne perdent pas.

Puis, lentement, il se lève de son siège et se dirige vers moi, tout en fixant son regard sur moi. Moi, qui baisse les yeux en signe de soumission.

_ Jamais, tu m'entends? Tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre. Tu m'entends? Réponds, espèce de petit con!

Et sous le coup de la colère, la paume de sa main vient violemment rencontrer ma joue. Je m'y attendais, je crois. Mais toute la préparation du monde ne suffit pas à encaisser un tel coup. Je tombe au sol, et de son élan, il en profite pour me frapper au ventre. Mes poumons se vident de leur oxygène, m'obligeant à inspirer bruyamment et fortement. Cela lui déplait, bien sûr, et pour faire bonne mesure, il réitère son geste.

Par bonheur, mon père est du genre à se lasser rapidement. Il me laisse finalement partir, avec un regard haineux, et reporte son attention sur la télévision toujours allumée.

Je me traine jusqu'à la cuisine pour grignoter quelques restes du repas de ce soir -ils ne m'ont pas attendu pour dîner, biens sûr- avant de monter les escaliers pour gagner ma chambre. Epuisé, je m'effondre sur mon lit sans prendre la peine de retirer mes chaussures. En vérité, je connais la raison pour laquelle il montre tant d'animosité à mon égard. Pourtant, je ne peux pas changer qui je suis, du moins pas délibérément. Q'y puis-je si je ne suis pas le fils dont il aurait rêvé? Celui qui aurait tiré parti de la faiblesse des autres, au lieu de leur venir en aide? Qui aurait profité de leur détresse? Ambre, ma soeur, a la chance d'être une fille. Personne n'attend d'elle qu'elle soit apte à reprendre la société familiale, à gérer du personnel. Pourtant, elle serait parfaite dans ce rôle, et je suis sûr qu'il lui plairait. Mais notre père n'a sûrement pas dû envisager cette possibilité. Tout au plus regrette-t-il qu'elle ne soit pas un homme. Elle, au moins, correspond à l'idée de ce qu'il aurait voulu que je sois. Mais dans un sens, elle représente aussi une déception, de par son statut de femme. Finalement, aucun de nous deux ne trouve grâce à ses yeux, ni ne le satisfait. Nous sommes deux échecs: une fille et un gentil. La-men-ta-ble.

Mais notre père fait une erreur en ne me considérant pas plus. Car viendra un jour, je le dépasserai. Je le surpasserai, mais il pensera m'avoir toujours en on emprise. Et là, je frapperai. Je dois endurer ma peine jusque là. Ma revanche n'en sera que meilleure. Après tout, on dit bien que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.


	6. One Shot 6 : Lysandre

Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié ma vie à la campagne. Ce n'est pas que j'aie eu une enfance malheureuse, non. Bien au contraire. Je vivais entouré de parents aimants, et je ne manquais de rien. Notre exploitation agricole nous fournissait tout ce dont nous avions besoin pour vivre correctement. Mais c'est justement ce lieu de vie qui ne me convenait pas. Tout d'abord, il représentait une contrainte permanente. Il ne faut pas croire que je sois incapable de me plier à un impératif, mais celui-ci m'avait été imposé dès l'enfance, par autrui. Il fallait se lever aux aurores tous les jours, car le bétail ne s'accordait jamais de grasse matinée, et savait se manifester quand la faim le tenaillait. Bétail pour lequel je n'éprouvais d'ailleurs aucune affection. Et pour cause! Les chevaux, bien trop grands à mon goût, m'effrayaient. Je savais, pour l'avoir déjà vu, qu'ils pouvaient se montrer imprévisibles. Je ne trouvais aucun intérêt particulier aux bœufs ni aux moutons, et les poules avaient perdu toute mon estime lorsque je compris qu'elles ne seraient jamais capables de voler. Quant aux porcs… Ai-je vraiment besoin de m'étendre sur le sujet ?

Il restait bien les plantations, mais elles ne trouvèrent pas plus grâce à mes yeux que les animaux. Car elles auraient pu être traitées grâce aux pesticides et techniques modernes d'agriculture…mais non. Mes parents étaient convaincus que rien ne valait les méthodes ancestrales, et soutenaient par la même occasion la cause écologique. Résultat, nous devions creuser nos sillons avec l'aide de nos chevaux, et arrachions les mauvaises herbes à la main. Et encore! Mon frère Leigh et moi, alors trop jeunes pour diriger la charrette, nous retrouvions à retourner le sol en utilisant de lourdes pioches. Je détestais cet exercice, mais je le supportais plutôt bien. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que m'en tirais à bien meilleur compte que Leigh. Le voir essoufflé, rouge, les mains meurtries par le travail, me faisait de la peine.

Le soir était un moment de réconfort. J'avais un endroit secret, dans lequel personne ne m'avait jamais trouvé. Et on avait beau m'appeler, je ne répondais pas. En fait, je ne pouvais même pas entendre, car aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'aimais me réfugier dans nos grands camps de tournesols. J'aimais me perdre de leur hautes, m'allonger à même le sol et contempler le ciel changer de couleur, le jour laisser la place à la nuit. C'était un spectacle inimitable, et dont je ne me lassais jamais. Il me rappelait ce poème que nous avions appris à l'école, « Le coucher du soleil romantique ». C'était la seule œuvre que je connaissais de Charles Baudelaire, mais cela suffisait pour qu'il soit mon auteur préféré. Puis, quand le froid de l'obscurité venait finalement me piquer les joues, je me levais à regret, et regagnais notre maison.

Le dimanche était le jour le plus étrange de tous. D'un côté, j'appréciais le fait de laisser mes vieux vêtements rapiécés au placard, pour leur préférer mes plus beaux habits. Ils avaient été conçus par notre mère, mais Leigh y avait apporté sa touche personnelle : de nouveaux boutons, un revers plus fantaisiste… Amusée, elle l'avait laissé faire. Sans doute ne voyait-elle pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'elle pensait être un hobby. Je crois pourtant que notre père ne voyait pas la chose du même œil.  
Ce moment de préparations était le seul de la journée qui me plaise, car il fallait ensuite se rendre à la messe. Le rituel en lui-même ne me posait aucun problème. C'étaient les gens qui s'y trouvaient qui me mettaient mal à l'aise. Nous faisions partie d'une petite paroisse, tout le monde nous connaissait. Ceux qui remarquaient notre entrée ne pouvaient s'empêcher de scruter mon visage, ou plutôt ces yeux, que j'avais si particuliers. Je ne blâme personne il est naturel de s'interroger. Simplement, auraient-ils pu le faire avec plus de savoir-vivre, et de discrétion. Avec du recul, il m'est aisé de deviner quelles pouvaient être leurs questions. En effet, quel enfant ordinaire peut naître avec des yeux de couleur différente ? Y avait-il une raison à ça ? Laquelle ?

Je ressentais sans peine le malaise de mes parents, et leur demandait silencieusement pardon. Pardon d'être différent, de ne pas pouvoir me fondre dans le moule.

Le temps passa, jusqu'à ce que Leigh atteigne sa dix-neuvième année. J'avais alors douze ans. Un soir que nous étions à table, mon frère annonça brusquement son désir de s'en aller. Au début, ni nos parents ni moi ne comprirent. Leigh avait toujours été quelqu'un de très secret, mais on pouvait en dire autant à mon sujet. Il finit par nous expliquer qu'il était parvenu à monter un dossier dans une école de stylisme, et à y obtenir une bourse. Sans doute s'attendait-il à ce que notre père explose de colère.

Il n'en fut rien.

Au lieu de quoi, nous nous vîmes renvoyés dans notre chambre.

Je n'ai jamais été de ceux qui posent les questions. Pourtant, je ressentis à cet instant précis un besoin irrépressible de comprendre.

_ Tu veux vraiment t'en aller ?

_ Lysandre, regarde autour de nous. Regarde autour de notre maison. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Depuis notre fenêtre, je ne voyais que les champs, ce que je lui répondis.

_ Moi, je ne vois rien. Il n'y a rien, ici. C'est un cul-de-sac, une impasse. Et si on ne fait rien pour en sortir, on sera pris au piège toute notre vie.

Mon frère n'était pas de nature très loquace, c'était tout ce que je pouvais espérer comme explications. Nous nous préparâmes finalement à nous coucher, et comme je sortais sur le palier pour rejoindre la salle de bain, j'entendis des éclats de voix.

_ Une école de stylisme ? Mais où il se croit, ce gamin ? A Paris ? A Milan ? Ça doit être une blague. C'est forcément une plaisanterie.

_ Marc, calme-toi un peu. Je suis sûre que…

_ Sûre que quoi, Eliette ? Hein ? Dis-moi ! Sûre que notre fils veut faire un métier de gamine [nda : désolée pour toutes celles qui sont étudiantes en stylisme, s'i l y en a!] ? Mais c'est ma sœur qui voulait faire ça… quand elle avait sept ans!

_ Si c'est ce qu'il aime, où est le mal ?

_ Le mal ? Je vais te dire où il est, le mal. Le mal, c'est que… Raaahhh, et puis merde, c'est pas un métier, c'est tout ! On fait pas ça ici ! Est-ce que j'ai choisi, moi, d'être fermier ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'avoir les pieds dans la bouse de vache toute la journée ? Je vivais ici, avec mes parents, comme les deux gamins aujourd'hui. Et un jour, mon père est mort. D'un coup ! Ha, surprise ! Eh ben, je me suis retrouvé à bosser à sa place, comme un con. Et j'y suis toujours ! Est-ce que je l'ai choisi ? Hein ? Dis-moi ! Est-ce que je l'ai choisi ?

Mon père avait une légère tendance à se répéter.

_ Justement, tu n'as pas eu la chance de pouvoir choisir ce que tu voulais faire ! Mais pour l'instant, toi et moi sommes en bonne santé, on peut s'occuper de la ferme sans Leigh ! Donne-lui l'occasion de faire un métier qui lui plaise.

_ J'ai peur qu'il se prenne la plus grosse claque de sa vie, Eliette. Si je le protège pas, à quoi ça sert que je sois son père ?

_ Il ne veut plus que tu le protèges, chéri. Il veut s'en aller.

Elle ajouta, et je sentis un sourire dans sa voix :

_ Et au pire, il peut toujours revenir.

Ce soir-là, j'eus la certitude que Leigh avait raison, et que je devais partir avec lui.

A l'issue de nombreuses discussions et argumentations, je réussis à faire comprendre à mes parents que je n'étais pas heureux à la campagne. Ils acceptèrent finalement de nous laisser nous en aller, à condition que nous vivions dans l'appartement que possédait notre tante, et qu'elle avait bien voulu mettre à notre disposition. Ainsi, nous aurions toujours quelqu'un vers qui nous tourner en cas de problème. Car Leigh avait beau être majeur, il n'en restait pas moins tout aussi étourdi que moi.

Pourtant, j'avais le sentiment que je ne pouvais pas partir sans mettre un terme à tout cela. A toute cette… mascarade. Je savais où ma mère rangeait les produits d'entretien et allai y chercher un flacon d'eau oxygénée. Enfermé dans la salle de bain, je l'appliquai du mieux que je pus sur mes cheveux. Je ne saurais dire si j'ai laissé le produit poser trop longtemps, ou si j'en ai utilisé une quantité trop importante. Toujours est-il que je ne me retrouvai pas avec le blond voulu, mais avec une chevelure presque entièrement blanche. Presque, car la décoloration n'avait même pas fonctionné correctement : quelques mèches étaient restées noires. Peu importait, le résultat était le même. Je pris une grande inspiration, et descendis dans le salon pour me montrer à mes parents. Sans grande surprise, mon père se mit à hurler et à exprimer son horreur de toutes les façons qu'il connaissait. Ma mère, plus calme, me prit à l'écart, se mit à ma hauteur, et me dit :

_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça, mon Lysandre ?

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, et je crus voir son regard ciller, durant une fraction de seconde. Puis, je répondis :

_ C'est parce que… je suis différent. Non ? Alors, autant le montrer.

Elle se releva, réfléchit un instant, avant de s'asseoir par terre et de m'entrainer avec elle et de me prendre dans ses bras. Je me blottis contre elle.

_ Oui, tu es différent. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Est-ce que ça te rend moins gentil, moins intelligent, ou moins beau ? Non, pas du tout. Moi, je t'aime comme tu es, mon ange. Enfin, je suis quand même contente que tu n'aies pas laissé le produit assez longtemps pour qu'il te rende chauve…

Nous rîmes.

_ Tu as le droit d'être ce que tu veux. Ça ne plaira pas toujours à tout le monde, car les gens n'aiment pas la différence. Elle leur fait peur. Mais souviens-toi qu'il y aura toujours des gens qui t'accepteront quoi qu'il arrive. Maintenant, je veux que tu me promettes une chose : puisque tu as choisi d'accentuer ta différence, tu dois en faire ta force, ton atout principal. C'est d'accord ?

J'ai promis.

Et je ne l'ai jamais regretté.


	7. One Shot 7 : Mélody

Cela doit bien faire dix minutes maintenant que ma mère court partout dans notre appartement, en faisant claquer ses talons contre le plancher, dans un vacarme assourdissant. Et pour cause ! Cela fait également dix minutes qu'elle devrait avoir rejoint Henry, son mari, qui l'attend dans la voiture. Lui qui déteste le retard, je le plains. Je l'imagine assis sur le siège conducteur, en train de faire pianoter ses doigts sur le volant, et pensant à la table que son restaurant préféré lui avait réservée. Va-t-elle lui filer sous le nez, ou sa femme se décidera-t-elle à descendre le rejoindre ?

Pendant ce temps, ma mère continue ses allées et venues tout en s'exclamant : [c=#38a5c8]

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Jodi, ton père va me tuer ! Où est mon manteau ? Et mon sac ? Ah, le voilà ! Je n'ai pas mes clés ! Jodi, tu ne me les as pas rendues, quand tu es allée acheter le pain ! Rends-les-moi ! Merci, chérie. Oh là là, je dois y aller. Bon, Mélody, je te fais confiance pour ce soir ! Bisous, mes puces ! Je vous aime fort ! [/c]

Et la voilà partie. Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que son rouge à lèvres dépassait. Enfin bon, tant pis.

Dans la cuisine, je réchauffe les restes du repas de ce midi - tout en prenant soin de laisser les endives grillées au fond du frigo - et appelle Jodi, ma petite sœur, à table. Nous dînons en discutant de tout et de rien, avant de débarrasser et de nous mettre à notre toilette.

Arrive finalement le moment du coucher. Alors que je sors de la salle de bain, j'entends du bruit en provenance du salon. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? De la musique ? Une chanson ? Je m'approche, pour découvrir Jodi assise devant la télévision, le regard rivé le plus sérieusement du monde sur ce qui semble être le générique d'un dessin animé. [c=#38a5c8]

_ Jodi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

_ Maiiis ! Le film de W*nx Club va commencer ! S'il te plaît, Mélo, je peux le regarder ? Allez, quoi !

_ Sûrement pas ! Tu as école demain. Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux parents, s'ils te trouvent devant la télé aussi tard ?

_ Juste le début, alors ! [/c] me supplie-t-elle. [c=#38a5c8]

_ J'ai dit non, Jodi. Va te coucher, maintenant.

_ Pff… T'es vraiment pas marrante. Maman m'aurait laissée, elle ! Je te déteste ! [/c]

Elle court s'enfermer dans sa chambre, tandis que j'éteins l'écran et rejoins la mienne.

Une fois couchée, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Les paroles de ma sœur résonnent dans mon esprit, et je n'arrive pas à les en faire sortir. C'est vrai que notre mère l'aurait laissée regarder son film. Mais à force de la gâter autant, Jodi est devenue capricieuse, et elle accepte mal qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit. Elle ne comprend pas que je ne me comporte pas avec elle comme le font ses parents, qui de leur côté, ne passent pas une journée sans me demander d'être « plus gentille avec ma sœur, elle est encore petite ! ». Eh bien non. Désolée, mais je ne peux pas laisser une enfant de neuf ans faire la loi.

Le lendemain matin, je pousse la porte de la salle des délégués un quart d'heure avant l'ouverture du lycée. Je suis une simple déléguée de classe, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être très assidue. Nathaniel est déjà sur place, à trier des documents. Comme d'habitude. Est-ce que ses cheveux ne seraient pas plus brillants, aujourd'hui ? Le soleil ne filtre pas à travers de la même façon que d'habitude. À moins que ce ne soit la blancheur de son sourire. Oui, je suis sûre qu'il a changé de dentifr… [c=#38a5c8]

_ …y ? Mélody !

_ Oui, pardon, [/c]dis-je précipitamment. [c=#38a5c8] Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Je voulais juste te dire que les binômes pour le soutien scolaire sont affichés. Si tu veux, tu peux aller voir quel élève tu dois aider.

_ Ah oui, tu as raison. Je vais y aller. [/c]

Je dois dire que je me sens un peu contrariée. Nathaniel ne me parle jamais que de ce qui touche à l'école. Tout autant de sujets plus impersonnels les uns que les autres. Quand se rendra-t-il compte de mes attentes ?

J'arrive devant le panneau d'affichage, et cherche mon nom du regard. Je le trouve, associé à celui de Kentin Loisel. Je soupire. Il est typiquement le genre de garçon que j'aurais préféré éviter. Ce n'est pas qu'il soit méchant, mais… on va dire que je le préférais avant qu'il ne parte en école militaire. Avant qu'il ne revienne arrogant et imbu de lui-même. Et si en plus, il n'arrive pas à se maintenir au niveau…

À 18h30 tapantes, je me dirige vers la salle de cours où je dois retrouver Kentin. Heureusement, il m'attend devant la porte, les clés en main. Nous entrons et nous installons. Je lui demande quelles sont les matières qu'il veut réviser. Il m'avoue avoir raté le dernier contrôle d'anglais, et je lui montre les points à revoir. L'heure passe en un éclair. Une fois que nous avons terminé, nous sommes les derniers à quitter l'établissement. Dehors, le soir tombe, et le ciel est teinté de bleu indigo. De toutes les couleurs qu'il prend au cours de la journée, c'est de loin ma préférée. Je m'arrête quelques secondes pour le contempler, avant de m'apercevoir que je dois avoir légèrement stupide, à garder le nez en l'air comme ça. Je regarde autour de moi, et me rends compte que Kentin m'attend, l'air amusé. Je le rejoins, et nous marchons sur quelques mètres. [c=#38a5c8]

_ Tu habites par où ? [/c] me demande-t-il. [c=#38a5c8]

_ Sur la place de la Victoire, pourquoi ?

_ Ok, je te raccompagne.

_ Merci, mais ça ira. Ce n'est pas loin, et je ne voudrais pas te dér…

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Quel genre de type je serais si je ne ramenais même pas une fille chez elle ? En plus, il commence à faire vraiment sombre. [/c]

Je cesse d'argumenter et le laisse marcher à mes côtés. Mais en dehors des cours, nous n'avons aucun sujet de conversation en commun, ce qui mène à un silence plutôt pesant. Je n'ose plus le regarder. Pourtant, alors que je risque un coup d'œil dans sa direction, je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas l'air gêné, bien au contraire. Il est même décontracté. Et curieusement, je me sens vexée. J'ai l'impression qu'il se moque de moi, alors que je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas, et qu'il se joue de mon malaise. Alors que nous arrivons devant la porte de mon immeuble, je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de m'y précipiter, comme si ma vie en dépendait, sans même le remercier ni le saluer. Le temps que je me rende compte à quel point mon comportement est impoli, je suis déjà dans sur mon palier. [i]  
_Mais enfin ! A-t-on idée de traiter un camarade de classe de la sorte ?! J'aurais pu lui offrir un verre, je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi ! Mais non. Il a fallu que je détale. Et pourquoi, hein ? Il n'a rien fait de mal, ce pauvre Kentin ! Il était même étonnamment gentil. La preuve : il m'a raccompagnée. Il faudra que je pense à m'excuser, jeudi, au prochain souti…HEIN ?! _[/i]

Une étrange odeur me sort bien vite de mes pensées. Je lâche mon sac au sol, et me précipite vers la cuisine sans prendre le temps de retirer mon manteau, pour la trouver emplie d'une fumée grisâtre. Je hurle : [c=#38a5c8]

_ MAMAN ! [/c]

Elle arrive dans la pièce pendant que je fais de mon mieux pour l'aérer, et se lamente en regardant par la fenêtre du four. À l'intérieur, ce qui devait être un poulet est complètement carbonisé. J'ouvre l'habitacle, en m'étant préalablement munie de gants, et manque de mourir asphyxiée.

Une fois que le poulet a rejoint la place qui lui revient désormais de droit – la poubelle – et qu'il est à nouveau possible de respirer, j'interroge ma mère. Elle tente de s'expliquer. [c=#38a5c8]

_ Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai réglé la température du four, et je suis allée voir la fin du film que Caroline m'a prêté. Harry et Sally étaient sur le point de s'emb… [/c] [i]

_Au secours. Je préfèrerais être sourde que d'entendre ça._ [/i] Je l'interromps. [c=#38a5c8]

_ Tu n'aurais pas oublié de mettre la minuterie, par hasard ?

_ La minu… oh ! [/c] fait-elle, alors qu'elle se rend compte de son erreur.

Elle baisse les yeux vers le sol, comme une enfant que l'on disputerait. Ce qui est peut-être le cas, en fait. [i] _Ne pas s'énerver. Je ne dois pas m'énerver, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès._ [/i] [c=#38a5c8]

_ Maman, [/c] dis-je le plus doucement que je peux, [c=#38a5c8] pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu que je rentre ? On aurait pu le faire ensemble.

_ Je voulais te faire une surprise. C'est toujours toi qui cuisines, alors que tu rentres tard tous les soirs… [/c]

Un peu plus et elle va se mettre à pleurer. J'entends déjà sa voix nouée par les larmes. Une fois encore, j'ai l'impression d'être la méchante de la famille. Je la réexpédie dans le salon pour qu'elle se change les idées, et me laisse tomber sur une chaise. Mes jambes, coupées par la fatigue et l'émotion, ne me portent plus. Cette situation n'est plus tenable. [i] _Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !_ [/i]

Au matin suivant, je passe la pause de 10 heures dans la salle des délégués. Je fais toujours de mon mieux pour passer le plus de temps possible avec Nathaniel. Du coup, je vois moins Iris, mais nous nous connaissons depuis le collège, et elle sait ce que je ressens. Elle m'encourage même à persévérer ! Je ne mesure jamais assez combien j'ai de la chance de l'avoir pour amie.  
En parlant de persévérance je m'apprête à demander à Nathaniel s'il peut m'expliquer la théorie de Spinoza sur Dieu et l'Homme, lorsque la porte s'ouvre inopinément sur Kentin. Il ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal, mais puisqu'il est là, autant m'excuser tout de suite. Pourtant, il me prend de vitesse, et prend la parole avant moi. [c=#38a5c8]

_ Mélody, tu peux m'expliquer, pour hier soir ?

_ Oui, d'ailleurs je voulais te dire…

_ Pas la peine, j'ai très bien compris. Tu voulais pas t'encombrer d'un boulet comme moi, c'est ça ? Et moi qui ai insisté pour te raccompagner… Quel con !

_ Non, je…

_ Oh, ça va, épargne-moi tes excuses vaseuses. Tu sais quoi ? On a qu'à en rester là. C'est pas la peine de venir jeudi soir, parce que j'y serai pas ! [/c]

Et il s'en va aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Voilà pourquoi je disais que j'aurais préféré l'éviter. Il est devenu susceptible et colérique. Tout ça parce que je me suis dépêchée de rentrer en arrivant devant chez moi. Quand je pense qu'il ne m'a même pas laissée parler !  
La sonnerie retentit, et Nathaniel range ses affaires avant de sortir en me disant : [c=#38a5c8]

_ À plus tard, Mélody ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger entre Kentin et toi ![/c]

Je reste figée quelques secondes, le temps que sa dernière phrase monte jusqu'à mon cerveau. [i] _« Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger entre Kentin et toi ! »_[/i]. Attends… Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé s'imaginer, là ? Les paroles du brun me reviennent en mémoire.[i] _« Tu peux m'expliquer, pour hier soir ? » « On a qu'à en rester là » « C'est pas la peine de venir jeudi soir »_ [/i]_._ Oh mon dieu. Il se serait imaginé que… Nathaniel pense que… Kentin et moi… Subitement, la tête me tourne, j'ai le vertige. Dans un mouvement désespéré, je m'appuie contre le mur le plus proche pour ne pas tomber à genoux. Comment dissiper le malentendu ? Je maudis intérieurement l'autre imbécile et ses répliques ambigües, et comme mes yeux rencontrent le cadrant de ma montre, je me rends compte avec un cri horrifié que j'ai déjà dix minutes de retard pour mon prochain cours.

À la fin de la journée, Nathaniel est introuvable. Il ne répond pas non plus au téléphone. Résignée et dégoûtée, je prends le chemin de mon appartement.

Les jours passent sans évènement notable, et le jeudi soir arrive. Je me rappelle avec appréhension les paroles de Kentin.[i] _« J'y serai pas ! »_ [/i] Mais il faut qu'il vienne ! La directrice est terriblement stricte sur ce point, et elle colle tous ceux qui ont le malheur d'être absents. Je ne peux définitivement pas me permettre d'avoir de tâche dans mon dossier. Il doit venir.

Le clocher du lycée sonne les coups de sept heures, et le couloir est toujours vide. J'ai beau guetter chaque bruit de pas, chaque ombre, je dois me rendre à l'évidence : il m'a laissée tomber. Vraiment, quel culot ! Et dire que je me suis portée volontaire pour aider un autre élève ! Si j'avais su dans quelle situation cela me mettrait, j'aurais gardé mes bonnes intentions pour moi.

Mais quelque part, je sais que l'altruisme n'était pas ma seule motivation. Il y en avait d'autres. Comme le désir de me faire remarquer d'un certain délégué, par exemple… Je souffle rageusement, et me laisse glisser au sol. Nathaniel. Encore, et toujours lui. À quoi bon, après tout ? Depuis près de quatre ans que je l'aime en silence et que je fais ce que je peux pour attirer son attention, il ne m'a jamais rendu mes sentiments. Nos relations ne sont jamais que cordiales, malgré tous les signes que j'essaie de déceler dans son comportement. S'il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer, au dernier TP de physique, c'est parce que le tableau périodique des éléments était juste derrière moi. S'il ne m'appelait pas pendant les vacances, ce n'était pas pour me faire languir. Et s'il a rougi en me voyant, la semaine dernière, c'est parce que mon chemisier était mal boutonné. Pas parce que ma présence a fait battre son cœur, ni ne lui a donné chaud.

Et sans que je puisse les maîtriser, deux chaudes larmes roulent sur mes joues, avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

Lorsque je me calme enfin, l'heure de tutorat est presque terminée. J'aurai vraiment perdu mon temps. Mais que faire, à présent ? Si je reporte notre absence, nous serons punis. Mais mon sens du devoir m'empêche de cacher ce fait. Je médite quelques secondes, avant de soupirer et de sortir un mouchoir de ma poche pour me moucher bruyamment. Puis, je me lève lentement, prends mon sac et quitte le lycée. Finalement, quelle importance ?

À peine suis-je entrée chez moi, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. L'ambiance n'est pas la même que d'habitude. Tout est trop calme. Oui, c'est le mot. Ma mère ne travaille pas, et elle a horreur de la solitude. Quand nous sommes absents, mon père, ma sœur et moi, elle se débrouille toujours pour s'entourer, ou se donner l'illusion d'une quelconque compagnie. Elle est capable de laisser la télévision allumée toute la journée sans la regarder, simplement pour avoir l'impression de ne pas être seule, comme elle peut inviter notre voisine et ne plus la laisser repartir.

Mais là, rien. Je n'entends aucun bruit, et c'est inhabituel. Aussitôt, je dégaine mon téléphone et compose son numéro. Au bout de quelques secondes, la chanson [i]_« Time of my Life »_ [/i] se fait discrètement entendre, comme étouffée par quelque chose. J'écarte les coussins éparpillés sur le canapé, et découvre le portable de ma mère. Dépitée, je raccroche. J'aurais aimé dire que je ne suis pas surprise qu'elle l'ait oublié, mais trop de détails me dérangent. Premièrement, ma mère n'aime pas sortir seule. Deuxièmement, quand elle le fait, elle ne manque jamais de me harceler de messages jusqu'à ce que j'y réponde. Que se passe-t-il, enfin ?

Et comme si une présence invisible avait entendu ma question, mon portable se met à vibrer dans ma main. Je regarde l'écran et fronce les sourcils : je ne connais pas le numéro qui s'affiche. Perplexe, j'appuie sur le bouton vert. [c=#38a5c8]

_ Allô ?

_ Mélody, c'est Maman !

_ Maman ? Mais enfin, où es-tu ? Je viens d'arriver, et tu n'étais pas là. Je me suis inquiétée !

_ Tout va bien, ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis à l'hôpital. [/c]

Je manque de m'étouffer en avalant ma salive. [c=#38a5c8]

_ Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'ont dit les médecins ?

_ Tout va bien, je te dis, ma choupinette ! Le seul problème, c'est que je suis partie en urgence, et je n'ai rien sur moi. Ni argent, ni ticket de bus… J'ai même dû utiliser le téléphone du standard ! Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu peux venir me chercher ?

_ Oui oui, bien sûr, j'arrive tout de sui… [/c]

Soudain, une idée me traverse l'esprit. [c=#38a5c8]

_ Maman, où est Jodi ?

_ Elle est allée chez une copine après son cours de danse. Comment elle s'appelle, déjà ? Julie ? Julia ? Non, attends, je vais m'en rappeler…

_ Maman, on s'en fiche ! Il faut aller la chercher ! On ne peut pas la laisser chez son amie aussi tard, ça ne se fait pas ! Donne-moi l'adresse de son amie, je vais m'arranger. [/c]

Je note les coordonnées et coupe la communication, pour aussitôt pianoter à toute vitesse sur mon clavier, sans vraiment réfléchir. Je porte le téléphone à mon oreille et écoute la tonalité résonner, jusqu'à ce que l'on décroche. Sans attendre, je débite : [c=#38a5c8]

_ Iris, c'est Mélody. Désolée de te demander ça si tard, mais il y a eu un problème avec ma mère, et je dois aller la chercher. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, mais est-ce que tu pourrais aller récupérer ma sœur chez sa copine, au 42 rue de l'Industrie ? Excuse-moi, je dois y aller, mais merci et encore désolée ! Bisous ! [/c]

Et je me précipite dehors.

Des éclats de voix nous parviennent lorsque, moins d'une heure plus tard, ma mère et moi entrons dans le hall de notre immeuble. Je reconnais celle de Jodi, mais pas l'autre. À qui appartient-elle ? J'aimerais aller voir, mais je suis obligée de me caler sur le rythme de ma mère, ralentie par ses béquilles. Ce n'est qu'en sortant de l'ascenseur que j'ai droit à ma réponse. Sur les marches de l'escalier se trouve Jodi, qui fait de son mieux pour enseigner un jeu de mains à… Kentin ?!

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour me convaincre que mon imagination ne me joue pas de tour, tandis que ma sœur se jette sur nous. [c=#38a5c8]

_ Maman ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

_ Trois fois rien, ma poulette ! J'ai tout bêtement glissé dans la salle de bain. Ton idiot de père avait inondé toute la salle de bain en prenant sa douche ! Les médecins ont dit que c'est une toute petite entorse.

_ Je vais t'aider à marcher, tu vas voir ! [/c]

Elles entrent dans l'appartement, et je perds le fil de leur conversation. Je suis trop occupée à observer Kentin, en me demandant ce qu'il fait là. [c=#38a5c8]

_ Dis, je sais que je suis devenu pas mal, mais ça devient gênant, là ![/c] rit-il.

Prise sur le fait, je rougis et détourne le regard. Il répond tout de même à ma question informulée. [c=#38a5c8]

_ C'est moi que tu as appelé, tout à l'heure, pas Iris. Tu devais être sacrément paniquée pour confondre le I et le K dans ton répertoire ! Pour une simple entorse, en plus ! [/c]

Je rêve, ou il se moque de moi, là ? Et c'est quoi, ce petit sourire ? [c=#38a5c8]

_ Elle ne m'a pas dit ce qu'elle avait quand elle m'a appelée, juste qu'elle était à l'hôpital. N'importe qui se serait inquiété, non ? Et puis, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que je m'étais trompée ?

_ Pas le temps ! Tu avais déjà raccroché, et tous mes appels suivants ont sonné dans le vide. Je n'avais pas le numéro d'Iris non plus. Et de toute façon, ça ne me faisait pas beaucoup de chemin.

_ Pardon ?

_ J'habite au 42, rue de l'Industrie. [/c]

Je dois faire une drôle de tête, car il s'esclaffe avant de reprendre. [c=#38a5c8]

_ Toi alors ! Soit t'es longue à la détente, soit t'es vraiment épuisée. La copine chez qui Jodi était, c'est ma sœur ! Elles sont dans le même cours de danse ! [/c]

On m'aurait dit que les extraterrestres débarquaient sur Terre pour apprendre à danser la salsa, ça aurait été pareil. Enfin, peut-être pas, après tout. Si on relativise, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. [c=#38a5c8]

_ Méloooo ! [/c]m'appelle Jodi. [c=#38a5c8] J'ai faim ! Quand est-ce qu'on maaaange ?

_ J'arrive !

_ Bon, dit Kentin, je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps… [/c]

Je le retiens. [c=#38a5c8]

_ A-attends ! Tu… tu as déjà dîné ?

_ Non, pas encore.

_Reste, alors ! Pour te remercier d'avoir ramené Jodi, et pour m'excuser pour lundi soir. [/c]

Il sourit. [c=#38a5c8]

_ Bah, c'était pas si grave. Et puis, si ça se trouve, t'avais juste envie de faire pi…

_ Tu m'énerves ! [/c]

Il explose de rire, et me suit dans l'appartement.

Le lendemain, j'arrive, comme d'habitude, en avance au lycée. Mais aujourd'hui, j'hésite à entrer dans la salle des délégués. Je ne pourrais pas expliquer pourquoi, mais je redoute le moment où je devrai parler avec Nathaniel. Oh, et puis zut ! J'y vais ! J'ouvre la porte, pour trouver le délégué endormi sur sa table. Quelque part, je suis soulagée de ne pas devoir engager la conversation tout de suite. Malheureusement pour moi, le bruit de la porte qui se referme suffit à le réveiller. Nous échangeons quelques politesses, sans rien ajouter.

Au final, la sonnerie signale le début des cours, et nous rangeons nos affaires. Mais avant de passer la porte, Nathaniel se tourne vers moi. [c=#38a5c8]

_ Au fait, Mélody, j'espère que tu as pu te réconcilier avec Kentin ? [/c]

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite de quoi il parle, avant de me souvenir de la colère que le grand brun avait piquée mardi matin. [c=#38a5c8]

_Ah, ça ! Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Ça va beaucoup mieux !

_ Je suis content pour toi, alors. Ça me faisait de la peine de te voir aussi triste. [/c]

Il y a quelques jours, ces mots m'auraient donné un fol espoir. Et je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai rien ressenti en les entendant. Si si. J'ai ressenti un petit pincement au cœur.

Parce que, dans le fond, je suis un peu désolée que ce soit fini.


	8. One Shot 8 : Violette

Le fusain court sur le papier, il laisse des résidus imperceptibles sur ma feuille. Des arabesques se forment, se précisent, et un bosquet de tulipes de et de roses entremêlées apparaît. Du bout de l'index, j'estompe certains côtés pour donner du relief. Le charbon me salit les mains, mais cela m'importe peu. Je suis bien trop concentrée pour y prêter attention. De toute façon, dessiner sans se salir est, selon moi, impossible. Il faut accepter de remonter ses manches, comme on dit. Et puis, je dois bien avouer que ça me plaît.

Alors que je sors ma palette d'aquarelle et mes pastels, une ombre vient obscurcir mon champ de vision. Je lève les yeux, pour les poser sur Jade, le responsable du club de jardinage. C'est à lui que le lycée doit sa serre et ses parterres verdoyants. Il n'est pas rare que nous nous croisions; les fleurs sont ce que je préfère dessiner.

Dès que je le vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de détourner les yeux en rougissant. Comme avec tout le monde, me direz-vous. Oui, mais là, c'est différent. C'est de Jade qu'il s'agit.

_ Tiens, Violette, bonjour ! me dit-il avec un sourire. Tu vas bien ?

_ Je… oui, je… je vais bien, merci, balbutie-je. Et… et toi ?

_ Globalement, ça va. Mais les brins de muguet que j'avais plantés la semaine dernière ont fané, déplore-t-il. Moi qui me réjouissais d'en avoir pour le mois de mai.

_ Oh, c'est… c'est vraiment dommage.

Je me gifle intérieurement. Pourquoi je n'arrive à dire que des banalités ?

_ Oui, répond-il. Dire que je voulais les offrir…

Mon cœur s'accélère. _« Non, arrête-toi ! Ça suffit, j'ai dit ! Rien ne dit que c'est à moi qu'il pensait ! Aaahh ! »_

Trop occupée à essayer de ramener mon cœur à sa vitesse normale, je n'ai pas vu que Jade se penchait pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. _«Oh, non ! Non, non, non, non, non reste debout ! Tu viens de franchir la distance de sécurité ! Je vais mourir de honte ! Je vais… »_

_ Dis… commence-t-il

Je me redresse soudain, rouge et le souffle court. Je suis la seule personne au monde à avoir l'air d'avoir couru un marathon sans bouger de sa place.

_ O-oui ?

_ Tu viens souvent dessiner les fleurs, non ?

_ Euh… En fait, je…

_ Je peux regarder ?

_ Hein ? Ah, je veux dire, je n'ai pas terminé, il manque les couleurs, et je n'ai pas mis de fond…

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je voudrais juste jeter un œil. Vu que c'est moi qui les ai plantées, à la base.

_Mais quelle idiote ! Pourquoi je ne le laisse pas ? Il va s'impatienter et se poser des questions ! Laisse-le voir, bon sang !_ Finalement, je tourne mon carton à dessin dans sa direction. Il examine le tout, avant de déclarer :

_C'est très réussi. J'aime beaucoup ton style.

_ Ah, euh… m-merci..

_ Dis, j'y pense… tu ne voudrais pas faire mon portrait ?

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles.

_Ton… portrait ?

_Oui. Tu ne veux pas ?

_ Ce n'est pas ça, dis-je précipitamment. C'est juste que… enfin… je n'ai jamais dessiné qui que ce soit. Je ne sais pas…

_ Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortirais très bien. Ça te fera un bon entraînement ! Et puis, je suis plutôt curieux.

_ C-comment ça ?

_Et bien, quand j'ai vu ton croquis, j'ai découvert un tout nouvel aspect de ce bosquet. C'est tout de même un comble, pour moi qui passe mes journées à m'en occuper ! Donc, je ne vois qu'une seule explication : ton fusain et toi, vous êtes magiques, rit-il.

Vraiment… Comment veut-il que je refuse quand il me dit que je suis magique ? Avec un tel sourire, en plus ! C'est injuste, déloyal. Les hommes sont tous des manipulateurs.

_ Bon… dis-je, je veux bien essayer. Mais tu ne dois pas bouger !

_ Je serai une vraie statue, promet-il.

Alors, je me mets à l'ouvrage. Je commence par dessiner de son visage. Le front, le nez, le menton… la mâchoire… Oh non, mes mains tremblent beaucoup trop, le trait est affreux. Mais je ne peux pas gommer. Je continue, donc. Pour finir, je m'applique tellement que j'en oublie l'identité de mon modèle. Plus rien d'autre que mon dessin ne compte. Le temps file, je ne le vois pas passer. Jade, lui, ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

Au bout d'un long moment, je sors de ma transe et recule un peu pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Je m'apprête à rectifier quelques détails, mais Jade se masse déjà la nuque, tout engourdie par l'immobilité. Il demande :

_ Je peux voir ?

Tous mes doutes viennent m'assaillir à nouveau. Il doit le remarquer, car il me dit doucement :

_ Quel que soit le résultat, il est impossible que ça me déplaise, tu sais. Alors, je lui tends le portrait, sans le regarder. Nos doight s'effleurent lorsqu'il se saisit de la feuille, et je ne peux m'empêcher de retirer les miens vivement. La peau me brûle. _« Oh non, j'ai encore agi sans réfléchir ! Il va croire que je le déteste ! Il faut que je lui explique. Ah, mais je lui dis, ça n'ira pas non plus… »_

_Violette…

Une fois de plus, sa voix interrompt mes déblatérations intérieures.

_ C'est…

_« Il déteste. Il trouve ça affreux, et il ne voudra plus me laisser venir à la serre pour dessiner. Il peut faire ça ? Oui, sûrement, c'est lui le responsable, après tout, il a les clés… »_

_ C'est très beau, achève-t-il enfin. Non, c'est… Argh, j'en perds mes mots. « Beau » ne suffit absolument pas à qualifier ce que je vois. Disons plutôt que c'est… fantastique.

Ah… là, c'est moi qui perds mes mots. Alors même que je n'en ai déjà pas beaucoup en temps normal. Je le fixe, sans mot dire, et je sens mon visage se fendre d'un sourire. Je n'en reviens pas ! Je peux mourir en paix, à présent.

Malheureusement, le son du clocher à proximité me redonne la notion du temps. Je compte six coups. Déjà 18 heures ? J'aurais dû rentrer il a deux heures de cela ! Si mes parents me questionnent, je ne saurai pas leur mentir. Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. Je veux garder cet instant pour moi seule. D'un bond, je me lève et ramasse mes affaires aussi vite que je le peux. Je balbutie quelques mots d'excuse à l'intention de Jade, lui dis de garder le portrait, et m'enfuis à toutes jambes.

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que je n'ai pas vu Jade. J'imagine qu'il est occupé de son côté aussi. Ce matin, j'arrive au lycée dans les premiers, comme d'habitude. Avec un petit soupir, j'ouvre la porte de mon casier pour y prendre mes affaires. Mais quelque chose a changé : un brin de muguet trône sur ma pile de livres. Je vérifie la date à ma montre. Nous sommes le 2 mai. Hier était férié, sans doute la raison pour laquelle la fleur est un peu flétrie. Mais elle dégage toujours une délicate odeur. Sans trop oser y croire, je la prends entre mes doigts. Une note y est fixée.

_«J'imagine que ce brin sera un peu fatigué quand tu le trouveras,_

_mais c'est un des seuls rescapés que j'ai pu trouver. _

_Pour me faire pardonner, et pour te remercier, tu m'accorderas bien ton _

_samedi après-midi ? » _


End file.
